


A World Ruled By Clockworks?

by RedQueenWhiteQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dishonored 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedQueenWhiteQueen
Summary: What if Delilah actually got what was not rightfully hers? The fall of Empress Emily Kaldwin now sees to it that Delilah takes her place as Empress instead. But what of Emily herself, you ask. Why the young woman finds her disorientated self waking in a strange land.The woman looked up as if just noticing her. "Who are you?" she asked."Aloy," the red head informed her."Aloy?" the woman pondered, raising a hand to her head."What about you, remember anything?"The woman shook her head."What no name?" Aloy asked, smiling a little.She looked up, meeting her gaze. "Emily," she informed her.





	A World Ruled By Clockworks?

This was it. Emily took a deep breath before heading on through the painting. All her previous fights, now nothing compared to what was to come next.

"Time to take back what is rightfully mine, Delilah." She scowled.

Stepping up to the torn canvas, she found herself being pulled in.

"So this is the world she dreams about," she glared, heading over to the throne.

Unbeknownst to her, Delilah was watching her every move.

"Now my dear sweet Emily, it's time to end your reign once and for all."

Emily turned sharply, sensing the odd few stone statues move.

"Trick of the light?" she pondered before seeing what looked to be Delilah sending out projectiles her way.

Quickly unsheathing her sword, she blocked all but one.

"Damn!" Emily hissed as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

She reached up to pull the thing free, blood spraying as she threw the sharp projectile down.

"Give it up. You'll never win against me," Delilah could now be heard.

"Come and face me Delilah. Stop hiding in the shadows like a coward," Emily snapped back at her.

"I have no reason to hide from you, of all people." Delilah sneered.

Emily blocked another oncoming attack, this time getting struck in the leg.

"My poor sweet Emily. How you're failing against me."

Emily cursed as she looked to her blood soaked trousers, but it wasn't all bad, she'd managed to take down two of Delilah's doubles.

"This won't end well for you, Delilah!" she shouted.

The woman laughed in response. "I already see the outcome, my dear."

Emily pulled away from the slate wall, narrowly missing yet another attack.

"Face me personally, Delilah. I won't stand for any more of your tricks." She warned her.

Delilah watched as another of her forms fell. "So be it," she snarled.

Emily hung back, seeing a light not far from her. "Delilah!" she seethed, her grip tightening on the hilt of her sword.

As the form of the witch finally appeared, Emily ran at her only to have her blink away. She turned quickly, her eyes widening in shock as something cold and quite sharp, slipped through her chest.

"No," she found herself gasping.

The cold steel was pulled from her body, her knees giving way, forcing her to the floor.

Delilah casually made her way round to face her, blooded blade in hand. A mocking smile set on her face as she crouched down in front of the fallen Empress. "Daud denied me your body, but that doesn't matter at all now."

Emily looked down at her blood soaked hands. Her mind was reeling, her body shook. "I've failed. Wyman. Mother. Father."

Delilah smirked as she watched the young Empress try to stay conscious. "Lie down and breathe your last."

Emily pulled her hands from her chest in hopes of strangling the woman. However, she felt herself slip to the floor instead.

"Sleep for all eternity," Delilah smiled as she stroked the Empresses hair softly.

Emily tried her hardest to keep awake, but her body wanted to rest. The last thing she heard before blacking out was some sort of enchantment.

xXx

Aloy now stood, backing away slightly. Her hands crossed over one another against her heart, head tilted back slightly, eyes closed as she smiled up at the sky. Finding Elisabet had finally found her at least some closure.

After a moment or so, she looked down. "I wished we could have met face to face, Elisabet Sobeck, though I'm glad to have finally heard your last words."

Now turning to look at the awaiting Strider, she smiled once again. "Time to head home," she told the machine.

Climbing onto the back of it, she took two of the blue tendrils in her hands. Before setting off, she gave one last look to the fallen woman.

"I'd like to think of you as my mother," she sighed, shaking her head. "Well, this is goodbye, mother. I'll come visit you again."

Turning back around, she now kicked the Striders sides. The machine snorted, shaking its head slightly before moving off at a trot. Aloy kicked the machine again, excited by what was now to come. She was glad to now know the truth.

Throwing back her head, she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I did it all for you Rost! Elisabet!"

The Strider moaned softly as Aloy pet its neck.

"We're heading home, boy." She laughed joyfully.

xXx

A group of Striders that were all huddled around something now caught her eye.

"Ease up," she told the machine under her, pulling back the tendrils.

The Striders turned at the sound of someone approaching. Aloy carried on, watching as the Striders turned tail and ran from her. It was nice to have the machines calm once again.

"Strange," she now pondered, looking down at what lay before her.

She lowered herself down in a crouch, looking the fallen woman over, her hand reaching out to pull the scarf from the woman's lower face. As soon as her fingers brushed against the woman's skin, she pulled back quickly.

"You're burning up," she frowned, pulling herself up again.

She whistled, calling for her Strider. The machine stopped by her side, snorting and shaking its head.

"Looks like I won't be sleeping alone tonight," she thought with a smile. "Not in that sense of the wording. Alright, time to get you up and home. Hopefully I can get something out of you."

Reaching under the woman's arms, she pulled her up and onto the Strider.

"Come on," she nodded, the machine slowly walking by her side.

xXx

It wasn't long until she reached her old home, the memories all came flooding back as soon as the cabin came into view.

"It's not home without you Rost," she sighed. "But at least I'll have company."

The Strider stopped at the foot of the steps, Aloy now turning to pull the woman off again. She lifted her up as best she could to carry her inside. Opening the door brought everything crashing back. She could see Rost clearly, how he sat watching her play with her focus.

"My focus," she suddenly remembered while laying the woman on her bed.

Reaching up, she touched the focus with her finger, a purple dome engulfed her. Bringing down her gaze on the woman, she readied herself for what was to come.

"Unrecognisable?" she frowned deeply, reaching up to turn it off again. "A woman of mystery, huh."

She set about getting a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Setting the bowl on the table, she firstly decided to check for any injuries.

"Time for those to come off," she spoke to herself.

She run her hands over the woman's chest, seeing what looked to be dried blood coating her coat. Pulling it open she was met with more clothes.

"I really can't wait to know more about you," she sighed with a click of her tongue.

She carried on undressing the woman, until she was wearing nothing but her undergarments.

"I see a scar, but no wound." She pondered, her fingers lightly brushing over the freshly healed wound. "You have a lot of explaining to do as soon as you wake up."

Now turning away, she looked for a blanket to cover her with. She found her old blanket and gave it a good beating before draping it over the woman. She then rung out the cloth and placed it to the sick woman's forehead.

"Dreaming, huh?" she thought, watching as the woman pulled a face.

She watched over her until nightfall, which she then decided to get some sleep herself. A moan woke her in the middle of the night.

"Good thing I'm fully alert," she frowned sleepily, dragging herself from the bed.

"Delilah…..can't…" the woman ranted, thrashing about in her sleep.

"Hey, shush," Aloy soothed, trying to calm her down.

She stayed there all night. Come the following morning, found Aloy opening her eyes to be met with the woman from yesterday, her arm draped over her. She quickly pulled back, finding out that her clothes were damp with sweat.

All embarrassment aside, she gave the woman another looking over. "Your fever seems to have broken, that's a good sign. Looks like my clothes will need a clean though. A dip in the river should do it. Well then," she told her, hoping at least something would get through. "I'm going out to wash and go grab us some breakfast. You stay there."

The woman turned over, pulling the blanket over her head. Aloy shrugged, turning back to grab her bow and quiver, she then headed out to find her Strider eating well. It looked up at her as soon as she stepped out.

"Stay here," she told it.

It snorted, shaking its head before going back to eating again. Aloy ran down the hill, climbing up the side of the small cliff to then jump the rope. She headed off to go find and catch herself a boar or whatever else just may be passing her by.

Activating her focus, she searched the area. "Fox," she sighed. "Well at least it's something."

She pulled an arrow from her quiver, holding it against the wood of the bow, she pulled back. A couple of Watchers stood nearby, but didn't interfere as she pulled back the bow string before releasing the arrow right into the fox.

"Now that's taken care of, I need to go bathe."

She grabbed the fox and headed for a stream to wash herself. After all was done, she quickly headed on back.

xXx

She pushed open the door to be met with the mysterious woman, who was now sat up in her bed.

"You're awake," she smiled.

The woman looked up as if just noticing her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Aloy," the red head informed her.

"Aloy?" the woman pondered, raising a hand to her head.

Aloy nodded as she placed the fox on the table.

"What about you, remember anything?"

The woman shook her head.

"What no name?" Aloy asked, smiling a little.

She looked up, meeting her gaze. "Emily," she informed her.

"Emily," Aloy now pondered. "That's quite an unusual name."

Emily didn't seem to have acknowledged this as she looked down at herself instead. Aloy left her to it while she skinned the fox in peace.

"How did I get here?" Emily asked, breaking the silence not long after.

Aloy shrugged as she checked on the stew. "I thought you'd be able to tell me that."

Emily shook her head. "I can't remember anything, only my name."

Aloy furrowed her brows. "Those were yours," she pointed.

Emily looked over to see her clothes and weapons lying on the side.

"I don't remember," she frowned.

Aloy stood, pouring the stew into two bowls.

"Here, eat." She told her while handing one over.

Emily took it from her to sip at the warm stew. Aloy looked over at the woman's belongings, hoping she'd actually remember something about what had happened to her. Though for now, she'd just look out for her anyway.


End file.
